Strawberry and Peach
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda yang bisa melihat hantu itu menjalani kehidupan dengan biasa, sampai seorang gadis berambut cepol yang mengaku sebagai shinigami muncul di kehidupannya


A/N: Saya kembali dengan pair IchiHina, seperti biasa! Karena pair IchiHina sepi, jadi saya ingin meramaikannya. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, karena ide ini tiba-tiba muncul saat saya lagi pusing dengan tugas saya yang bertumpuk. Jadi anak kelas 9 itu ternyata sibuk ya... *Lagi sibuk malah buka internet?*

Ini merupakan perubahan dari pilot chapter Bleach dan chapter 1, di mana saya mengubah Rukia jadi Momo. Ceritanya juga gak banyak berubah sih. Maaf kalau Momo agak OOC, karena saya bingung bagaimana sifat Momo kalau dia menghadapi kejadian yang dialami Rukia

Saya juga ragu, apa fic ini akan berhenti seperti fic saya yang lain, karena kalau fic ini dilanjutkan akan menjadi sangat panjang, dan kalau diperpendek maka akan jadi aneh

Yah, daripada memusingkan hal itu, langsung saja baca! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, karena saya mengerjakannya buru-buru. Tugas sedang menunggu saya di dalam tas =.= *Salah sendiri*

Bingung sih, mau nentukan genre-nya. Jadi maaf kalau genre-nya tidak cocok dengan ceritanya

Di Bleach dibuat judul chapter-nya Death and Strawberry, maka saya buat di fic saya Strawberry and Peach. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda yang bisa melihat hantu itu menjalani kehidupan dengan biasa, sampai seorang gadis berambut cepol yang mengaku sebagai shinigami muncul di kehidupannya<p>

BLEACH © TITE KUBO-sensei

Strawberry and Peach © Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina

Warning(s): Canon. OOC. Crack-pair. Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda yang masih berusia labil itu memiliki sebuah kemampuan yang unik. Bukan, bukan kemampuan konyol seperti warna rambut nyentriknya yang bisa menggantikan cahaya matahari terbit, bukan juga kerutan alisnya yang bisa membuat semua anak kecil menangis. Tapi sejak kecil dia sudah bisa melihat hantu.<p>

Di usianya yang masih 15 tahun, di mana remaja seumurannya pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya, atau istilahnya _hang out_, dia malah harus berurusan dengan hantu-hantu yang setiap saat selalu mengganggunya. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu masalah, sih. Dia tahu kalau jadi hantu itu pasti tidak ada kerjaan. Mau jalan-jalan, mau jalan-jalan ke mana? Mereka kan sudah tidak punya kaki, jadi istilah yang betul bukan lagi jalan-jalan, tapi terbang-terbang atau melayang-layang. _Tunggu sebentar, kok malah jadi ngaco sih?_ Mau ngobrol, mau ngobrol dengan siapa? Kalau dengan sesama hantu, bisa-bisa kesabaran mereka habis, karena susah menemukan hantu yang berasal dari abad yang sama dengan mereka. Yah, hantu itu kan bermacam-macam, ada yang berasal dari zaman pra sejarah, ada juga yang saat perang dunia pertama, bahkan mungkin ada yang ikut serta ambil peran dalam perang dunia kedua. Sebenarnya mendengarkan cerita mereka tentang bagaimana saat perang dunia itu berlangsung, lumayan menyenangkan. Tapi kalau ceritanya diulang-ulang terus, pasti bosan dong. _Namanya juga hantu yang sudah hidup sejak perang dunia, pastinya sudah jadi kakek-kakek dong. Artinya ingatan mereka sudah tidak bagus._ Ngobrol dengan orang—eh salah, hantu yang berbeda abad, pasti susah menemukan bahan obrolan yang pas. Nanti mereka ngomongin tentang _handphone_, eh hantu yang diajak ngomong aja nggak ngerti apa itu tulisan karena mereka masih berasal dari zaman pra sejarah. Kalau ngobrol dengan manusia, susah menemukan manusia yang bisa melihat mereka.

Karena alasan itu juga, mereka pun mengobrol dengan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah para hantu itu gembira saat tahu dia bisa melihat mereka. Tapi kalau dia selalu diajak bicara—diganggu— setiap saat, kapan pun, di mana pun, sedang apa pun, siapa yang tidak akan kesal? Bahkan orang yang pendiam sekalipun juga bisa mengamuk.

Hampir setiap saat tingkat kesabaran Ichigo diuji oleh para hantu itu. Pernah suatu hari tingkat kesabarannya pecah sehingga dia mengamuk dan menggunakan ayahnya sebagai pelampiasannya, yang berujung mereka harus melihat adik bungsunya yang manis, Yuzu mengeluarkan senyum kemarahannya. Pernah dengar orang yang pendiam kalau marah maka akan mengerikan? Adiknya itu salah satunya. Dia dan ayahnya sampai bergetar ketakutan melihat wajah Yuzu saat itu, bahkan Karin yang pendiam juga ikut keringat dingin. _Ooh, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan saat itu._

Kalau ditanya kenapa Ichigo selalu tidak sabar, padahal kan hanya diganggu oleh hantu saja, Ichigo tidak akan segan-segan untuk melempar orang yang menanyakan hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa sabar, kalau saat lagi ujian dia terus diganggu, yang membuat nilainya turun drastis karena tidak bisa konsentrasi, kalau saat lagi tidur dia terpaksa bangun karena terus diganggu, bahkan saat dia lagi di toilet, dia juga terus diganggu! Apa dia masih bisa dia bersabar? _Hell no!_

Tidak ada jalan lain bagi Ichigo selain menerima kemampuan itu dengan lapang dada. Apa boleh buat. Sudah nasibnya.

o.o.o

Seperti hari-hari biasa, hari ini Ichigo sedang menuju ke rumahnya, dengan hantu yang terus melayang di sampingnya, menceritakan alasan kenapa dia bisa meninggal. Ichigo memasang tampang cuek, berpura-pura tidak ada apa pun di sampingnya, karena orang-orang akan merasa bingung kalau melihat dia berbicara dengan hantu, karena bagi mereka yang tidak bisa melihat hantu, dia terlihat seperti berbicara sendiri.

"Ichigoooo!" tepukan—lebih tepatnya hajaran karena kekuatan itu terlalu kuat untuk sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Ichigo melonjak kaget. Tidak perlu melihat, karena Ichigo sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menepuknya itu.

"Keigo, berhenti mengagetkanku dari belakang," ujarnya kesal. Di belakangnya, Keigo menyengir lebar.

Ya, harusnya itu hanyalah hari biasa, tapi apa yang terjadi hari itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

BAAAM!

"Uwaaaa!" mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak, melihat seekor monster terdorong jatuh di sampingnya.

"Ngg? Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Keigo bingung.

"Apa maksudmu 'ada apa'? Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat, ada mons—" Ichigo terdiam. _Tunggu, Keigo tidak bisa melihatnya? Kalau begitu, berarti mahkluk itu… hantu…? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat hantu yang berbentuk monster._

Sesosok gadis yang memakai _shihakusho _muncul tiba-tiba dan mendorong monster itu ke lantai, memaksanya agar tidak bergerak. Kembali, mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Saat gadis itu menarik sebilah pedang, buru-buru Ichigo menghentikannya. "Tungguuuu!" didorongnya gadis itu, membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, menggunakan pedang di pertarungan? Gunakan tanganmu! Dan lagi, seharusnya kamu jangan bertarung di tengah jalan!"

"Wah, Ichigo mulai lagi. Pasti di sana ada hantu," ujar Keigo senang. "Enaknya dia bisa ngomong dengan hantu. Aku iri." Yah, bagaimana pun dia tidak tahu betapa susahnya bisa melihat hantu.

Gadis berambut cepol itu terbelalak. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo. "Ka-kamu bisa melihatku? Bahkan sampai mendorongku?"

"Tentu saja! Sejak masih kecil, aku sudah bisa melihat dan menyentuh hantu tanpa masalah!" serunya lagi, menunjuk hantu yang ada di sampingnya.

_Manusia yang bisa melihat hantu? Gawat!_ Gadis itu cepat-cepat berteriak. "Bahaya kalau berada di sini! Cepat menying—" perkataannya terputus saat _hollow_ yang tadi hampir dikalahkannya tiba-tiba menghajarnya. "Uwaaah!" teriaknya merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan lehernya dicengkram oleh _hollow_ itu. "Si-sialan…!"

Ichigo yang merasakan situasi bertambah buruk, cepat-cepat berlari ke arah gadis itu. "Awas!" dia mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap menendang _hollow_ itu tapi sayangnya _hollow_ itu lebih cepat darinya. Sebelum Ichigo sempat menendang _hollow_ itu, _hollow_ itu segera menghajar Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih mencengkram gadis itu.

"Uugh!" Ichigo meringis, merasakan bahu kanannya terluka karena mengenai aspal jalan.

"Ichigo!" Keigo berteriak kaget. "Apa yang sebenarnya ter—"

"Menyingkir, Keigo!" teriak Ichigo menghentikan perkataan Keigo. "Sialan… baru kali ini aku berhadapan dengan lawan sekuat ini…" disekanya darah di ujung bibirnya yang terkoyak karena tekanan angin saat dia terlempar barusan.

"Cepat kabur!" mata Ichigo terbelalak mendengar teriakan dari gadis bercepol itu. "Bahaya kalau kamu masih di sini! Cepat kab—uwaagh!" dia kembali meringis kesakitan merasakan cengkraman _hollow_ itu yang semakin kuat.

"Bodoh! Kamu pikir, aku akan membiarkanmu dalam kondisi begitu, hah? Sayang sekali, tapi tidak!" Ichigo kembali berlari ke arah _hollow_ itu, sementara mata gadis itu terbelalak mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan. Kali ini Ichigo berhasil menendang punggung _hollow_ itu, sehingga cengkramannya pada gadis itu terlepas.

Sayangnya karena tindakan Ichigo barusan, _hollow_ itu menjadi marah. _hollow_ itu bersiap membalas tendangan Ichigo. Dia berlari ke arah Ichigo, mengarahkan kuku tajamnya. Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

Crash!

Dan kuku tajam itu mengenai gadis bercepol yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Ichigo, melindunginya.

"A—" Ichigo tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, dan setelah dilihatnya gadis itu terbaring di depannya, Ichigo baru dapat merespon apa yang baru saja terjadi. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu—"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu…!" teriak gadis itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Serangan barusan melukai dadanya, hampir mengenai jantungnya sehingga membuat aliran nafasnya menjadi terganggu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, menyelamatkanku seperti tadi…? Tindakan barusan itu ceroboh, bisa-bisa kamu mati…!"

Ichigo terdiam. Mata coklatnya menujukkan rasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf… . Aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah… aku mengerti, kalau tindakanmu barusan untuk menyelamatkanku… tapi sebelum bertindak, harusnya kamu memikirkan apa konsekuensinya dulu…" gadis itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum mata coklatnya mengarah ke Ichigo. "Manusia, maukah kamu melakukan satu hal? Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan semua manusia yang ada di sini…"

Ichigo yang sebelumnya sedikit menunduk langsung menatap gadis tersebut. "A-ada satu cara? Katakan, cara apa itu!"

"Kamu… harus menjadi _shinigami, _menggantikanku menghabisi_ hollow _itu…!" gadis itu mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo. Dia kembali meringis berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ichigo masih terbelalak. "Menjadi _shinigami_…? Apa maksudmu…? Mana mungkin aku bisa—"

"Kamu bisa! Tusukkan _zanpakutou_ ini ke tengah dadamu, dan akan kuberikan setengah kekuatan _shinigami_-ku padamu. Meskipun tingkat resikonya sangat tinggi, karena bisa saja kamu mati. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara…!"

_Bisa saja aku mati…? Tapi kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat berbuat, bisa-bisa _shinigami_ itu akan mati, begitu juga dengan semua yang berada di sini… sialan, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir. Baiklah!_ Ichigo menyeringai lalu berjalan ke arah gadis _shinigami_ itu. "Berikan pedangmu itu, _shinigami_. Akan kulakukan sesuai caramu tadi."

_Shinigami_ itu tersenyum. "Bukan '_shinigami_'. Namaku Hinamori Momo."

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Ayo berdoa, semoga ini tidak menjadi perjumpaan kita yang terakhir," Ichigo balas tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian memposisikan _zanpakutou_ itu tepat di depan dada Ichigo. Nafas keduanya berhenti sejenak. "Kamu siap, Kurosaki-_kun_…?" tanya Momo sedikit takut.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya."

Momo segera mendorong _zanpakutou_ itu menembus dada Ichigo, dan seketika ledakan pun terjadi. Momo terbelalak melihat _Shihakusho_-nya berubah menjadi kimono putih. _Kekuatan _shinigami_-ku terambil semua? Kenapa bisa?_

Setelah kepulan asap yang terjadi karena ledakan tadi menghilang, terlihat Ichigo berdiri dengan _shihakusho_ dan memegang _zanpakutou_ yang besar. Dihunuskannya _zanpakutou_ itu ke arah _hollow_ tersebut, dan langsung membunuh _hollow_ itu dalam satu serangan.

* * *

><p>AN: Pendek kayak biasa. Saya tidak bisa nulis fic panjang-panjang sih.

Oh ya. Sudah ada yang dengar kabar kalau anime Bleach akan dihentikan di Jepang? Saya belum tahu alasannya, yang jelas bakal digantikan dengan Naruto. Sedih banget rasanya. Jadi gak bisa dengar suara Ichigo lagi deh. Meski manga-nya masih tetap dilanjutkan, tapi tetap saja...

Review? Kritik? Silakan :)


End file.
